Nightmare
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: The weight of their fate is everyday heavier and heavier on Loki's shoulder and this is thanks to Thor that he manages to keep smiling at Baldr... ONE-SHOT


_My last one-shot, still about Loki and Baldr's arc - Thor's here too! :)_

_Lot of feels, as usual~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : NIGHTMARE

ONE SHOT

Thor's sleep has always been light – most probably because he knew the risk of falling deeply asleep while living with Loki – so he immediately woke up at the slight sound coming from the prankster room. The God of Thunder got up and after checking that his half-brother was deeply asleep as usual, he went into the God of Fire's bedroom.

His heart ached when he saw the god trembling and curled up in his bed, his face hidden in his face and his long red hair spreading on his sheets.

"Loki," he called slightly.

The God of Fire startled and forced himself to breathe slowly. His friend closed the door behind him and got closer while the god was sitting on his bed, his eyes looking stubbornly on the floor.

"The same nightmare?" Thor asked, already knowing the answer but unable to bear the heavy silence.

The red head nodded slightly and the God of Thunder continued:

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

The silent god didn't answer but his friend didn't leave him anyway, knowing him way too well for that. He sighed and sat on the floor, his back against the edge of the bed, soon joined by the red haired god on the floor. Feeling more insecure than ever, Loki grabbed his lifted knees and stared at a point on the wall without really seeing it.

Silence made the conversation between them and time goes very slowly until the god who had a nightmare before felt calm enough to move and look around, even if the pain and distress in his silvery eyes were obvious.

His stoic friend looked at him and after a hesitation, opened his mouth:

"Your nightmares are more and more often, aren't they?" He asked quietly.

The prankster nodded and his shoulders went down while his eyes reflected his nightmare once again…

"I.. I keep dreaming of it… His death… And.. I.. I'm the one ending his life…" He breathed painfully.

Not knowing what to say to help his friend feeling better, Thor put a firm yet reassuring hand on his shoulder that made the God of Fire looked up at him, relief in his eyes to know him here. His lips curled up lightly even if his eyes were still sad.

"Thank you, Thor… For being here…" He whispered and his voice seemed to resonate in the heavy silence of the night.

"This is all I can do…" He answered with the same little smile and sadness in his eyes.

Added to it was the guilt of knowing what was waiting for them without being able to do anything to help neither of his brothers…

"I.. don't know.. what I would do without you…" Loki added, his voice trembling and strangling in his throat.

The God of Thunder looked at his friend, slightly surprised. The prankster was never the kind to simply feel so down but every time he did, at every one of his nightmares, the tall Nord had been there for him and yet.. no word Loki said ever sounded so much like a thank you…

Sensing his own voice stuck in his throat by emotions, Thor tried to smile but ended up only looking even sadder…

"You probably would have killed yourself during one of your pranks…" He replied, trying to light up the mood.

Smiling lightly, Loki chuckled, his silvery eyes slowly finding back their little glimpse of mischief.

"Probably…"

The tall god squeezed the hand on his brother-in-heart's shoulder to remind him that he was here.

"We'll always be together…" He said.

Loki smiled a little before dropping it and felt his eyes filling with tears.

"Not.. always…" He breathed, hiding his face in his knees.

"Loki…" Thor whispered, not knowing what to do.

All night long, the prankster cried silently in his knees and his friend stayed by his side, hands on his shoulders and whispering reassuring words until he calmed down and fell asleep of exhaustion while the green haired god kept an eye on him.

The sunlight woke up Loki a few minutes before his clock rung and he looked up at Thor, his exhaustion and lack of sleep obvious.

"Did.. did you sleep?" Loki asked, guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry, I just woke up…" He lied with a smile but the red haired god was probably too tired to perceive the lie. "Let's get ready before Baldr comes out of his room."

For once, during class, Dionysus wasn't the only one deeply asleep on his table; Loki and Thor soon joined him. Maybe Thoth knew something, or maybe he was feeling particularly good this day because he only glared at the two Norse before going back to his lesson; Baldr's worried eyes locked on his two brothers all day…

At some point, Loki mumbled some words in his sleep, causing Takeru to smirk at him.

".. We'll always be together…" The sleeping god breathed at some point, making Baldr glance at him, surprised.

His blue eyes widened, he swallowed by the overwhelming sudden emotions and he smiled slightly…

"We'll always be together," he repeated to himself in a low voice.

"Someone make this idiot shut up or I'll strangle him in his sleep!" Thoth threatened with hard blue eyes on Loki even if no one took him seriously anyway.

* * *

_So, what did you think? :P_

_I wait for your reviews~!_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


End file.
